


Ares Malfoy

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Ares Malfoy is the youngest son of Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. He's Draco's younger brother and he's off to Hogwarts.Ares just wants to have fun and learn everything he can learn.Along the way, he makes friends and charms everyone.Harry Potter wants to be Ares Malfoy's friend more than anything! He's confused when Ron and Hermione don't want him to. He doesn't care he will be Ares' Friend!
Relationships: OC/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Ares Malfoy was the little brother of Draco Malfoy. He was younger by one year and looked more like his mother's family than his fathers. He was five to his brother's six. 

Ares had black hair down to his waist while it was normally curly he wore it in a braid. He had grey eyes like his brother and father. He looked more like a girl than a boy and liked to dress and act like it to. He was wearing his new Hogwarts uniform. Well, the female uniform. A black pleated shirt that would change color when he was sorted, under the skirt he wore the pants of the boys uniform, white socks, black shoes, a white long-sleeved shirt with a sailor collar that had white and black stripes on it. He wore a black ribbon at the bottom of his hair and a black beret. He wore a black overcoat and a black satchel. He had an ever-changing lolly in his mouth.

Next to him, his big brother wore the male uniform. Black pants, a black tank-top, a white button-up shirt long-sleeved shirt, and a black blazer. White socks, black shoes, and a green and silver tie that marked him as Slytherin House. He also wore a black satchel. 

Ares was bouncing happily speaking in rapid French to his smiling brother who held his hand and watched him with love in his eyes. Their parents were on either side of them. They were lead into the back cabin where all the five and six-year-olds or the First and Second years were. 

"Oh, no it's here." Pansy said, wrinkling her nose. Several kids around her heard her and turned to see the Malfoy family.

Harry Potter was among them. He stared at the little girl holding Malfoy's hand. She was beautiful. He watched her bouncing hyperly up and down, and how Malfoy looked at her. It was clear that Draco loved this little girl very much. Harry couldn't help himself he walked over. 

"Potter." Draco acknowledged.

"Malfoy." Harry acknowledged back. "Who is this?" 

"My brother." Draco explained. 

"That's a girl." Harry said, pointing to the skirt. 

"No," Draco said, shaking his head, "Ares is a boy. He just likes to dress like a girl. Ares this is Harry Potter. Harry Potter my little brother Ares. Ares will be joining us at Hogwarts this year. He's a first-year." 

"Nice to meet you Ares Malfoy." Harry said and kissed Ares's hand making the cute child blush and giggle cutely. 

Nearby the Weasley family was not happy and neither was the brown-haired girl standing with them. The youngest girl was very upset with Harry paying attention to anyone but her.

Ares spoke rapid French to Harry. 

"Ares-honey, I told you if you come to Hogwarts and not Beuxbatons you need to speak English." Narcissa said, gently. 

"Do your weawy wive wif dwagons?" Ares asked in a small soft voice. 

"What? No." Harry said confused. "Why do you ask that?" 

Ares pulled a book out of his satchel and took Harry to sit in front of some chairs where the Malfoy Parents sat. He opened the book and sat in his lap so Harry could see the pictures. 

"Hawwy Podder wives with dwagons." Ares read, and turned the page. "Hawwy plays wif dwagon babies every day." He turned the page. "Hawwy loves da wed dwagon the most." 

Harry was amazed by the book that seemed to have him in it. The pictures of him had a boy who was taller than him with messy black hair, his green eyes, and a scar on his forehead. The Dragons were really cool. The pictures were moving. Ares kept reading and he was getting every word right. He read really well he wondered if he should tell Ares that. He decided he would when the book was over. 

"At the end of the day, Hawwy sweeps wif the wed dwagon in the nest. Good night, Hawwy." Ares finished and closed the book. "You no live wif dwagons?" 

"No," Harry answered shaking his head. "I live with Muggles. You read really well for a five-year-old." he blushed. "I mean I didn't read that well last year." 

"Tank you." Ares beamed. "Dis my favowite book. Hawwy an da Dwagons." 

"I'm sorry it's not real." Harry said shaking his head. "I don't know who wrote it but it's a lie. I live with Muggles in the Muggle world." 

Ares suddenly looked ready to cry. He threw his book and demanded that his mommy pick him up. 

Narcissa held her baby and hugged him. 

Harry fetched the book and tried to give it back. 

"I'm sorry!" he cried, holding it up. "I didn't mean to make little Malfoy cry!"

Lucius took the book and studied the boy who had defeated the Dark Lord. He looked really torn up that he'd upset Ares. 

"Ares is not mad at you, Mr. Potter." Lucius spoke as Narcissa mothered their baby. "How do I explain this? Children everywhere like my little Ares have grown up reading or having parents read them books about your adventures." Harry looked confused. "You have no idea? Didn't your guardians inform you?" 

"You use really big words." Harry told him boldly. "but if you asked me if I was told by my Muggles then no. I don't think that they know. They don't like magic." 

Lucius cocked an eyebrow and continued asking questions gently as Ares calmed down. He smirked to himself. Harry had let a few things slip that Lucius could use to finally get custody of the boy. He continued talking to him. 

Ares climbed down off of his mummy and gently tugged on Harry until he got a brilliant smile from the older boy.

"Pway wif me, peese?" 

"I'll get a ball!" Harry beamed. 

Ares nodded.

* * *

Draco wasn't sure how he felt about Potter wanting to be Ares's friend and not his. But then again, Harry had played with him and Ares both. He even took a nap with them and listened to Story Time with them. Harry had told his mom that he had liked the story and had even thanked her for reading to him. 

They were now at Hogwarts and Ares was trying to get out of taking the boats across the lake. Ares was scared of water because he'd almost drowned in the pond when they were little. But Ares was soon in the boat and traveling across the lake.

* * *

Ares smiled brightly as he got into the Great Hall. He looked around at everything while holding his mummy's hand. He was soon watching others getting Sorted. He saw Harry at the Gryffindor table. He smiled at him and Harry smiled back. He looked up at the Staff Table to see his Uncle Sev. He wanted to wave but didn't. 

"Malfoy, Ares." 

Ares walked forward noting that he was the smallest first year. He didn't care though. His parents were really tall and he would be too when he grew up more. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. 

_Hmm...where to place you difficult... very difficult.... you have plenty of courage much more than your brother. You have a really good mind and like to learn. You're very loyal and your cunning knows no bounds.... I don't think I've ever had a child more difficult to sort, dear. Where do you want to go?'_

_' I'm sowwy, Mr. Sowting Hat, but I not know. I want to be wif my bwother but I also want to be with my new fwiend Hawwy.'_

_'I see... yes, okay I've decided...'_

"BETTER BE... HOGWARTS!" 

The hat called. The hat was removed and Ares stood up taking his mummy's hand. 

The hall was silent. 

"Which House?" Dumbledore questioned the hat. "You have to sort the child into a house..." 

"I have sorted Ares Malfoy into all Houses. He fits perfectly into all of them. He belongs to all Houses and therefore is Sorted into Hogwarts. Hogwarts will prepare a special room for him."

Dumbledore was not pleased and it was clear to see. 

"You must sort him into one house." Dumbledore insisted. 

"HOGWARTS!" the Hat persisted. 

Ares went to sit with his brother who hugged him and told him how proud of him.

Ares listened to the rules of Slytherin House that night and tried to follow his brother to his bed only to be carried to a room that had set up for him. His mommy sat with him and they read like they did every night. She then tucked him in and kissed his head.

* * *

As it was Sunday Ares decided that he was going to make the rounds and visit the Common Rooms to learn the rules. He went to the Hufflepuff Common Room first. He pulled his wand out and tapped barrels like he'd been told then entered the Common Room. Everyone stared at him. 

"Can I help you?" the thirteenth year Male prefect asked. "You're the Malfoy kid?" 

"Yes, what are da wules?" Ares asked. "Gotta know da wules of House." 

Everyone was a little shocked. The Male prefect nodded though, sat him down gave him a snack, and explained the house rules to him. Ares was pleased to learn that they were very easy rules. He went to breakfast with the Hufflepuffs and ate. Then ran to Ravenclaw to find their Head Prefect. He was directed to the Head Girl instead. He was taught how to get into Ravenclaw then taught the rules.

He left happily with three books that he could read. He then had to have a Ghost show him the way to the Gryffindor Common Room where he ran into Professor McGonagall. She looked down at him with that sever look of hers that Draco had warned him about. 

"I want to wearn da wules of Gwyfinndor." Ares explained. 

She nodded and taught him the password and let him inside. 

Once inside the Common Room Ares instantly found Harry who greeted him happily and kissed his hand. After learning the rules Ares sat in a beanbag chair with Harry and read him one of the books he'd gotten out of the Ravenclaw Common Room. It was on Potions Techniques. Ares noted that Harry paid intense attention to what he read and even corrected him a few times on how to say a word. 

He ate lunch with Harry then they said goodbye and Ares returned to his brother who happily fussed over him then listened to him read the same book that he'd read Harry.

* * *

**Reading-10**

"Mama?" Ares asked as he was put to bed that night. "Whas da scween?" 

"All Magical beings have a screen like this." Narcissa explained. "They have it from a very young age, my little War God. It tells them how well they are learning and doing things. Levels start at 1 and you master the skill at level 100." 

She walked him through all the functions the screens had to offer. Then tucked him in and kissed his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for deleting the comments but this is a different story. 
> 
> I hope you understand! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

_"Tais-toi!"_ Pansy cried at breakfast the next morning. They had just entered the Great Hall. Ares had been talking non-stop since he'd arrived in the Common Room this morning. She frowned down at him. _"Vous me donnez mal à la tête!"_

Ares' lip trembled and he ran over to eat breakfast at the Ravenclaw table. 

Pansy flinched at the glare Draco was giving her. Maybe she shouldn't have yelled at Ares. She'd said it in French so that Ares would understand her as far as she knew he only spoke French. She had never heard him speak English but she knew that he could read it because she'd seen him with a book that was in English last night in the Common Room but he was reading it in French. 

"May I ask you a question, Draco?" She asked following him to the Slytherin table. "Does little Ares speak English?" 

"You do not have permission to call Ares his first name!" Draco snapped at her. "and that is none of your business."

* * *

After breakfast, Harry came to Ares. 

"What did Parkinson do to make you upset?" Harry asked taking his hand. "Are you okay?" 

"I am okay." Ares said slowly trying to speak his best English.

**English-2**

**You can speak it and understand a bit of it.**

"Pansy said that all my talking was giving her a hurt head cause I was talking too much." he was trying his best to talk like Draco maybe that's what was hurting Pansy heads. His talking like a baby? Unfortunately, that meant he had to talk slower and enunciate his words carefully. "Did you sleep well?" 

"Not really," Harry answered shaking his head as they joined the Malfoy parents and Draco at the door. "Ron was being mean about me being your friend. He and Hermione kept saying really mean things about you. I'm going to tell McGonagall today." 

" _"Ami? Toi, tu veux être mon ami?"_ Ares asked hyperly bouncing again. A smile on his face. 

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked frowning. 

"Ares is excited that you want to be his friend." Draco translated.

"Yes, of course, I want to be your friend." Harry said, eagerly. Then blushed and looked uncertain. "Do you want to be my friend?" 

_"Oui, oui, bien sûr, je veux être ton ami!"_

"He says he really wants to be your friend." Draco translated. "He speaks mostly French."

Harry swore to himself to do his best in his French Class so that he could learn to speak to Ares in his own language. He'd go over his notes and force himself to learn and memorize everything. He wondered if Ares was smart like Hermione and if he would mind if Harry stopped holding back. He decided to ask Draco later. He walked with the Malfoy's to walk Ares to his class on the first floor. 

Draco hugged his brother. 

"Beware of the Gryffindors." Draco warned. "They are going to pick on you because you are a Malfoy." 

"Watch out for a red-haired little Gryffindor." Harry told Ares and the Malfoys all looked at him. "Her name is Ginny Weasley and she's really mad that I want to be your friend. I don't know why." 

"Malfoys don't like Weasleys," Ares stated. "We are a feud." 

"We are feuding, dear." Narcissa corrected gently. 

"Oh," Harry said, nodding. "Have a good day in school, little Malfoy!"

"You can call me Ares cause we're friends!" Ares said and hugged Harry. 

Ares kissed Harry's cheek then pulled his mommy into the class.

* * *

Harry ran with Draco toward their class. Draco's dad was walking calmly behind them and keeping up well.

"Is Ares really smart like Hermione?" Harry finally asked as they ran upstairs. 

"Yep, super smart." Draco said, "Why?" 

"Will he like me if I'm smart like him?" Harry asked worriedly. "Hermione doesn't like anyone smarter than her." he tried to explain. "Is Ares like that?" 

"No, he's not." Lucius answered opening the classroom door for them. "You should never have to hold back, Mr. Potter. " 

Harry looked up at him and nodded.

* * *

Ares looked around his classroom. Kids were running everywhere. He spotted children he knew and walked over to them. He began conversing in French with them. They were soon laughing and giggling as they talked. 

The teacher finally called order and told them where to sit. There were more children than there had been in years due to the war being over. 

" 'Fessor, Malfoy is eating candy in class!" Ginny Weasley tattled waving her hand in the air. 

Everyone looked to see Ares with a lolly in his mouth. 

"But I always suck on my lollies." Ares told the teacher. "My _maman_ says it's okay as long as I brush my teeth." 

Ginny was annoyed when the teacher ignored that the stupid cross-dressing Malfoy was eating candy in class. They weren't supposed to eat candy in class! She was sure of that! 

Class began and it became clear quickly that Ginny wasn't as smart as the Malfoy boy. 

Ares was having fun learning in class and getting skills and levels in those skills. He'd wanted to learn everything there was to learn. He was a little annoyed that he seemed to be ahead of everyone.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were shocked when Harry was able to answer every question that he was asked in class. 

Hermione was annoyed that Harry could answer the questions without quoting the book which is what she did. What was with him? This wasn't right! She'd been promised that Harry Potter would be stupid and depend on her knowledge to get through school. Last year that seemed true Harry had come to her a lot but now he was doing it all on his own. What the heck was going on? Dumbledore was going to hear about this!

Harry was very pleased that he was doing so well and that the teachers seemed to be noticing. He'd earned points in class a first for him and he was excited about that. He was also showing that he could do magic better than he had done last year. He'd beaten Hermione in how fast he got a Charm and Flitwick gave him even more points. Hermione was not pleased Harry could see that.

* * *

Ares was so excited he was bouncing again. He was in his Charms class and they were going to be turning ribbons colors! 

He passed everything so that he could finally start working on his spell. 

He said the spell until he memorized it, then practiced the movement, then the amount of magic to channel into his pretty black wand. He then cast the spell on the black ribbon on his desk. It turned red. 

"Great job, Ares." Their teacher said, apparently their two female teachers were teaching them everything. "Which house do you want your 5 points to go to?" 

Ares blinked at her with a frown. He didn't understand. He turned in his seat to the Slytherin behind him and spoke in French. 

She explained what the teacher said in French.

"Oh," Ares said, looking at the teacher. "I am sorry." he said carefully. "I speak mostly French. Give the points to Slytherin this time." 

The teacher looked worried. 

"5 points to Slytherin." 

She and the other teacher whispered frantically together wondering how they were supposed to teach a child who could speak English but hardly understood it.

**Rubrum-1**

**Uses 50 MP**

**Latin-1**

Ares happily kept changing his ribbon to red. It kept changing back to black. He preferred black and now got to wear it every day since he was in all houses. He worked hard but noticed that the Weasley at the table next to him was frowning over her own work while throwing glares at him. He wondered if she was trying to be better than him. He doubted that she could be. He'd always been smart but he hadn't realized that he was smarter than kids his age. He decided to do what his _Maman_ had taught him the night before and check his stats. 

**Ares Malfoy**

**Age: 5**

**Title: Student**

**Level: 1**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 450/600**

**STR: 5**

**VIT: 5**

**DEX: 5**

**INT: 20**

**WIS: 20**

**LUK: 5**

He was smart if his INT and WIS were both at 20. He wondered what everyone else's INT and WIS were? More than though he wondered what her INT and WIS were. He glanced at the Weasley. He'd already forgotten her name. Well, he hadn't really forgotten because he couldn't forget. He never forgot anything. 

So if it cost him 50 MP, which his _maman_ had told him was his magic; and he had 600MP to start with then... then he could cast his spell a total of ...

He frowned hard and grabbed a quill, ink, and paper and wrote down what he was trying to figure out. 

Okay, so he had 600 and he needed to divide that by 50. He came up with 12. He guessed that why he had to rest right now. He'd already cast the spell twelve times.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ares?" she asked in French that made most pure-bloods around the room flinch. 

"I am trying to figure out how I can only cast the spell twelve times." Ares explained. 

"You mean why you can only cast the spell twelve times." she corrected softly. 

Ares frowned but his _maman_ translated for him. 

"Yes, that is what I mean." Ares agreed. "I came up with this." he showed her. "See? I have 600 mp. My _maman_ says that is my magic." the teacher nodded. "and the spell costs 50 mp to cast. So if you divide 600 by 50 then you get 12 and that's why I can only cast the spell twelve times." 

"That's correct." the teacher said, happily. She was very shocked that the child was doing long division. "I'm going to give you more points who do you want to give them to this time?" 

Narcissa quickly explained to her son. 

"Ravenclaw." Ares told her. "Cause I used Maths and thinking to get the answer." 

Several people chuckled.

**Maths-30**

Ares thought that was accurate. He'd been having his _maman_ teach him Maths since he was three. He liked Maths. There was only ever one answer in Maths. He set about trying to figure out how long he was going to have to wait for his MP to recharge. He hummed to himself as he worked the Maths. When he got it he was recharged which answered his question anyway. He suddenly had a question. He rose his hands. 

The second teacher called on him. 

"Why is time moving so slow?" he asked slowly. "That clock hardly moves. It's been half of an hour and it stills says that is eleven-thirty."

"It's because there is a Time-Ward around the school that makes time mover a lot slower so that you can learn more." she explained. 

Narcissa repeated the answer in French to Ares who nodded and went back to casting his spell.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny Weasley was in Dumbledore's office with Hermione Granger and her brother Ron. Mrs. Molly Weasley was with them and trying to calm Ginny. 

"Harry won't pay attention to me!" Ginny bawled. She spoke very well for her age. "He just stays around that stupid little Malfoy girl! You promised! Promised!" 

"Harry's doing better than me in classes!" Hermione complained. 

"He's hanging around Malfoy more than me!" Ron whined.

Dumbledore was fuming. Harry had acted exactly like he was supposed to last year but this year he was going off course. He kept up his facade nothing was going his way this year. He had no idea why the Ministry was following the classes around and making all sorts of demands on him. The Governors were making demands as well. It was pissing him off.

* * *

Harry didn't understand why he had been invited to play with Draco today but he refused. 

"Ah, is that so?" Lucius drawled. "I guess Ares will just have to be upset. He was so looking forward to you coming to play with him and Draco today."

Lucius smirked when he instantly had Harry's hand in his own and the boy was beaming. The Gryffindors and McGonagall were all frowning or glaring clearly expecting this to be a trap. Lucius simply led Harry Potter right to Ares who was currently in the Slytherin Common Room. 

"Nymphadora Tonks, how did you get in here?!" Lucius demanded as he frowned at the pink-haired thirteen-year-old girl holding his youngest son. 

"Wotcher, Uncle." the girl said smiling. "I didn't have time yesterday or during classes to come to see Draco and Ares so I thought I'd stop by. Professor Snape let me in and said I could stay because Auntie Cissy is here to keep me in line. His exact words." 

"Set him down, Dora, Mr. Potter has come to play with him." Lucius drawled. 

Tonks plopped Ares on his feet and gave him one last kiss on the head before quickly catching Draco and smothering him. 

Ares instantly ran to hug Harry who hugged him back. 

"Have you done your homework?" Harry asked. "We can't play until we do our homework. Fessor Gonagall says so." 

"Kay, then I can draw my picture while you do your work." Ares said carefully. "Then you can learn me what you is learned." 

"Then I can teach you what I am taught." Harry corrected softly. 

Ares frowned but then smiled and nodded. 

"Yes, that is what I mean." Ares agreed. 

Ares lead Harry to a table and they sat down to study.

* * *

Harry loved teaching Ares what he was learning in classes and was very pleased when Ares helped him with his French. After they were done they ran off to play. Draco finished his homework up and ran to join them only to be snagged by his cousin again. 

"I missed you over the summer." Tonks told Draco. "Tell me all about it and I'll read you a story!" 

"I can read on my own!" Draco protested. 

Tonks didn't give up and Draco was soon telling her about his summer and she returned the favor. Then read him a book that would be too hard for him to read. 

Lucius was talking softly with some Ministry officials that he'd invited to observe how well Harry got along with Ares and Draco. Harry was sitting on Tonks' left, Draco on her right, and Ares was in her lap having kicked Draco off as Tonks read to them. Tonks couldn't have been more thrilled. Narcissa snapped a picture. It was so cute. She would be sure to send a copy off to her sister Andromeda who was Nymphadora's mother.

* * *

Harry walked into his Common Room with Lucius behind him. He turned and looked at the really tall man. 

"Thank you for letting me play with Ares!" he said happily. "I had a lot of fun! Good night!" 

"Good night, Mr. Potter." Lucius said with a nod. "Sleep well." 

Harry was confused why Ron, Ginny, and Hermione was asking him questions and demand that he tell them where he'd been and why he'd been with Mr. Lord Malfoy as soon as said person was gone.

"I went to play with Ares." Harry told McGonagall when they had fetched her. "We did our homework and he helped me with my French because he speaks it so well. Then I helped him with English because he doesn't understand it so well. Then we played blocks, and colored, and bounced a ball, then Cousin Tonks read us a story then Mrs. Lady Malfoy looked over my homework then I was brought back here and told to take a bath and settle down for the night. It was really fun, 'fessor! Can I go back tomorrow?!" 

"What was Nymphadora Tonks doing in the Slytherin Common Room? She's a Hufflepuff." Minerva frowned. 

"She said, 'fessor Snape let her in 'cause her Auntie was in there to keep her in line." Harry quoted. "Her auntie is Ares' _maman_ that means mommy in French." 

Minerva had to fight a smile. 

"Well, I need to ask you a few more questions but I don't see why you can't go play with Mr. Malfoy again." 

"I don't wanna play with Malfoy, 'Fessor." Harry insisted. "I wanna play with Ares. He said I could call him his name. Malfoy said it's proper to get permission first and to call each other surnames until then." 

That answered one of the questions she had. She led him back to her office. 

By the time she was done with her questions and had returned Harry to the Common Room she was convinced that no one was trying to brainwash him or hurt him. In fact, she was sure that the only way any of them could hurt Harry right now was to tell him that he couldn't play with Ares Malfoy. Harry had just been parroting what Draco Malfoy had said but she was sure that he was going to take it as law and start doing exactly what he'd been told. She thought it was so cute.

* * *

Come morning Harry wanted away from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Hermione was saying that he'd done his homework all wrong when he knew that he hadn't because he was smart and had worked really hard on it and Mrs. Lady Malfoy had looked over his homework and told him that he'd done an amazing job. She'd also taught him about his screens and he was glad that he'd put all of his homework in his Inventory because when he'd woken up this morning his satchel was destroyed. 

"Harry, where is your satchel?" 

Harry beamed when he looked to see Ares at his side upon entering the Hall that morning. They hugged. 

"I woke up and it was destroyed." Harry told Draco who translated to Ares. 

Ares frowned. 

"I think you need to look out for red-heads more than I do." Ares said, "Come sit with me at Slytherin this morning."

Harry agreed and followed the brothers. He blushed when Ares told his _maman_ and his papa what Harry had said about his satchel. 

"Oh, dear that's horrible." Narcissa said, frowning. 

"It's okay." Harry shrugged, "all my homework was in my inventory like you suggested." 

"That's good." Narcissa said with a smile and wiped Harry's mouth clean of his milk mustache. "I'm very glad to hear that, honey." 

"Mr. Potter, I will help you buy a new one by owl mail if you want." Lucius offered. 

Harry's eyes got big. 

"We can do that?" he asked. 

"Of course, let me show you." 

So Lucius taught Harry what to do and showed him a catalog. Once Harry chose they wrote out the request. 

"Now put your vault number and sign this... it's best to sign it in blood so the Goblins know it's from you." Lucius pricked Harry's finger. Harry tipped his quill into his blood and signed his name the best he could. He was happy when Lucius healed his finger for him. "There now we just send this off with your owl." 

Harry caught his little baby owl. Hedwig and held her up to Lucius. 

"Ah, I see well maybe instruct her to fly with my owl so she doesn't get lost." Lucius informed. "I'm not insulting her, Mr. Potter, it's how our owls teach each other." 

"Oh, okay." Harry nodded, he turned his owl to face him. "Hedwig, I want you to go with Mr. Lord Malfoy's owl to deliver this okay? Be a good girl and don't forget to eat. Drink lots of water..." He hugged his Hedwig and kissed her before letting her go with the letter. He had tears in his eyes when she flew away with Lucius' owl. "Come back soon!" 

Narcissa hugged him and soothed him until he was calm. 

" 'Arty not weave me!" Ares cried suddenly hugging his black owl to his chest.

"Artemis isn't going anywhere." Narcissa sighed trying to calm her own child now. She restored to explaining to him in French why Harry was upset. "Understand, Ares?" 

"K." Ares nodded, " 'Arty, you go back to Owlery but you come visit me again!"

His black owl nodded and groomed him for a bit before flying off. 

"I didn't mean to make Ares upset." Harry said, "Hedwig has never done a delivery before so I'm worried." 

"I know, dear I explained it to him." 

Lucius smirked to himself this was going better than he had planned. Harry was already getting along well with his family. Harry clearly was happy being Ares' friend, and was starting to like Narcissa as well. Draco clearly wanted Harry to be his friend and Harry seemed to be a little more accepting of him then he had been before. Yes, this was all going so well. He would soon adopt Harry Potter and make sure he received an education fitting of the station that he would one day hold. He would betroth Harry and Ares to protect both of them until they were of age and old enough to make their own choices perhaps sooner. He nodded to himself. Yes, he would love and spoil the boy just like his own children. Harry would love them so much that he would never fall for Dumbledore's crap. He would keep the child safe. First though he needed to talk to Severus about his treatment of the child. It could not continue! and it would not!

Harry and Draco walked Ares to his class and told him to have a nice day before they ran to their classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry frowned as he sat with the Malfoys, some Social Services Members, the Minister, and some Goblins in an abandoned room in Hogwarts.

"Let me see if I understand." Harry said slowly and went over his inheritance as he understood it. He was praised by Lord and Lady Malfoy and only corrected a few times. "But I can't stop them stealing from my vault unless I am adopted by someone magical and get a new magical Guardian?" They all nodded. "and the Malfoy's want to adopt me?"

"That is correct." Lucius stated. 

"Adopted means I would never have to go back to the Dursley's again?" Harry persisted. 

"That's correct." Lucius agreed. 

Harry thought hard. Then finally spoke.

"I would need to ask a few more questions." He decided. "Where would I live?" 

"At Malfoy Manor with the rest of us." Narcissa said. 

"I mean do I get a room?" 

"Of course, you do. Where else would you sleep?" Narcissa frowned in confusion. "There is a very nice room in the boys' wing. It's right across from Draco's and right next to Ares. There is a huge playroom with plenty of toys for all of you. You will have to share of course. I'm sure Ares would let you into his personal library if you ask, and I will make sure that Draco lets you use his Quidditch supplies until we can get you your own this summer. Once you tell us what you like to do the most we'll set up a room for that as well." 

"You will be fed three times a day, given snacks, hugs, and kisses." Lucius continued. "You will be treated like one of our children and be loved as one. When we go on vacations you go on vacation, when we buy for the boys you get as well. No one will hit you. If you are yelled at and scolded you will be coddled when your time-out or punishment is over. You will not be harmed to the best of our ability. You will most certainly get new clothes to say the least...."

Harry was frowning as he listened. He would love all that. 

"But you said you were going to betroth me to Ares..." 

"Vraiment? Vraiment? Oh, nous serons les meilleurs des couples! Je suis tellement contente que ma meilleure amie m'épouse!" Ares cheered. 

"Oh, dear...." Narcissa sighed, she looked pointedly at Lucius who flinched. "Why would you say that with Ares in the room, Lucius?! You know how he gets! Now it will be you who explains to your daughter that this is only a protection measure for both of them!" 

"I don't understand." Harry frowned.

"Ares isn't going to either." Draco told him shaking his head.

"Do you understand?" 

"It's like this, honey." Narcissa said calmly while Lucius spoke in soft but panicked French to Ares. "You are the last heir of House Potter. It's a very old Ancient and Noble House. That means that a lot of people will be wanting you to marry their daughters and trying to set up contracts with you. You don't know about contracts so they will try to take advantage of you then they will take all your money and you will be stuck in a marriage with a woman that you don't love. 

Ares is already getting contract requests as is Draco. Draco is betrothed to Astoria Greengrass whom you will meet next year." Narcissa informed. "Or at least this Christmas if she isn't sick again. Ares though has no one and many who want to be contracted to him. Mostly because they think he is a girl but some of them are after his portion of the Malfoy Money.

Being betrothed to someone does not mean that you have to marry them though. Once you are old enough you can break the contract and go on to find someone else. But, if you do wish to marry our little Ares then when Ares turns 17 a marriage contract will be drawn up and a wedding planned." 

"That simple?" Harry asked. "I mean you'd just give Ares to me when he turns 17?" 

Draco and Narcissa couldn't help it they laughed and giggled respectfully. Narcissa hugged Harry and kissed his head. 

"Yes, honey, we would but only if Ares agrees which I think it's safe to say he will." She nodded to where Ares was still talking about how happy he was that he would one day marry Harry. "He likes the idea as much as you do." 

Harry smiled brightly. He signed what needed to be signed to get his accounts in order then after about two hours of ironing out the Betrothal contract he signed it as well. 

It had only taken so long because Ares had kept adding all of these stipulations. Like Harry had to come with them on every vacation or that they had to go to his favorite restaurant every Saturday. Harry for his part gave in on almost all of Ares' demands. The only one anyone objected to was the one where Ares had wanted Harry to sleep with him every night. Harry hadn't understood why Lord and Lady Malfoy had spent twenty minutes convincing Ares to give up on that one. Harry had asked for a stipulation where the family had to tell him the truth to the best of their abilities and he had to do the same. That was unless it went against some kind of Oath or would get them hurt. That one was agreed upon as well. 

"Dumbledore has set up a Betrothal Contract between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley." Griphook the Goblin informed them as he filed this new one. 

"Well, Lucius is now Harry Potter's Magical Guardian. It is his right to break it." Minister Fudge said. 

"and I will!" Lucius said, trying to reign in his temper. "I knew Dumbledore was up to something." 

"Is that why the Weaselette is angry at me for being around my Harry?" Ares asked, from where his arms were draped around Harry. "and why she is always trying to get his attention and is following him around when she can?" 

"It must be." Harry nodded. "Her mom is always pushing her to come and talk to me. She's so annoying trying to stop me from doing my homework so that I can play with her and she never wants to play what I want to play but expects me to have fun playing what she wants." 

"You don't like playing dollies?" Ares asked his tone hurt. "You play dollies with me." 

"I play stuff animals with you." Harry corrected. "We have tea parties. She wants me to pick out clothes for her dollies and dress them then play like they are going to a ball and dancing and stuff like that. We can't even make the dollies play Quidditch!" 

"That's terrible!" Ares agreed. "I don't like it when Pansy makes me play that either!" He wrinkled his nose. "I don't like that kind of dollies at all!"

* * *

Pansy rolled her eyes as Ares and Potter once again played tea party on a blanket in the schoolyard. They were surrounded by tons of stuffed and plushy animals. She normally wouldn't have asked to join but Draco was with them and her daddy said that she had to get in good with him so that he would betroth her. 

"Draco-dear, would you mind ever so terribly if I join you?" Pansy asked. 

"I WANT TO PLAY!" Ginny Weasley demanded stomping up. 

"This is Ares' tea party." Draco informed. "He's hosting it to celebrate that Harry is adopted into our family and that they are betrothed. If he wanted you here you would have gotten an invitation." 

"Sorry, I'm late!" A voice cried. Tonks came running toward them. She fell flat on her face but popped right up, dusted herself off, and finished running over. She pulled an invitation out of her Inventory. "Here you go." Ares took it and made sure that it was the one that he had sent her. Then nodded and she greeted each of them and the stuff animals before sitting down. "Again, I'm sorry I'm late! I just got out of detention with Snape." 

"You are right on time." Draco told her. "Don't worry about it." 

Narcissa and Lucius arrived handing over their invitations as well. 

"He's not coming." Harry said, shaking his head. "Hermione was supposed to have detention with him today for interrupting our Tutoring." 

"She was in there." Tonks informed "But when I was released Snape had called for Filch. I thought he was going to hand her over."

Just like that Severus Snape arrived and handed over an invitation. He wasn't alone though Andromeda Tonks, A Healer overlooking things in the Hospital Wing after complaints were filed, handed over her invitation. She was Tonks' mom and Ares and Draco's aunt. 

"Yay!" Ares cheered, "everyone who was invited to the Tea Party made it!" 

"I WANT TO PLAY!" Ginny said trying to sit down. She through a bunny away over her shoulder so that she could. 

Just like that Ares was crying loudly. 

The adults were up in seconds, Harry held Ares as Tonks and Draco ran to the water to get the bunny back. They both dove into the water and were gone from sight. They surfaced twenty minutes later. Both were wearing upside-down fishbowls on their heads. They swam to the shore and Tonks removed the fishbowls with a spell. Draco had the bunny. They both ran over to where the adults now had the Govoners and Headmaster. 

"We found Mademoiselle Lapine." Draco said holding the bunny up. "But she doesn't look well."

Ares began bawling again they'd just got him calm. 

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Ginny stated harshly. "I wanted to play tea party too!" 

"You weren't invited!" Harry told her a little more harshly than he'd met to. "This was invitation only! You had no right to join us and no right to hurt Mademoiselle Lapine!"

"I want this child punished!" Narcissa said, as she waved her wand over the bunny and began restoring it. It wasn't the first time Mademoiselle Lapine had gotten wet and ruined. She'd become somewhat of an expert in restoring her son's favorite toy. "She maliciously and with intent destroyed another student's property! It doesn't matter that I can fix it! It is the fact that counts!" 

"Now she's only a child...." Dumbledore tried. 

"You are the Headmaster of this school!" Tonks snapped as she and Draco were tended to by her mother Andromeda. Everyone stared at her in shock. She was normally such a follower of Dumbledore. "It's a school rule that if a student destroys another student's property they are punished. The first offense is a week's detention and a letter home. The second is month-long detention and a letter home! The third is a week suspension! Fourth time they are expelled if the problem can't be worked out!"

"Seriously?" Draco asked her.

"With my clumsiness, this rule has come up a lot." Tonks deadpanned. "We work around it and make allowances." 

Dumbledore was furious when he was forced to give Ginny detention. So much so that he didn't listen to her when she repeatedly told her that Harry had been adopted by the Malfoys and was betrothed to Ares. In fact, he didn't even hear her or her tears.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of change in this chapter. 
> 
> From here on out at random times we will be skipping forward in time and then coming back to their childhoods randomly as well. It will be marked.

Ares was clinging to Harry as soon as he entered the Great Hall the next day. He was very excited but forced himself to slow down and talk in English so that he could practice. He'd been speaking in English a lot lately and Harry had been trying to do the same with French even though he didn't know much French. 

"Why are you so excited so early?" Pansy groused. 

"It's _samedi_!" Ares said beaming. "Saturday! We're going to my favorite restaurant tonight!"

"Yes, we are." Harry agreed with a smile. "I can't wait though I don't know what I want yet." 

Ares giggle cutely making Harry smile more. Harry almost cheered when Hedwig landed on his shoulder when the mail came. He hugged her and petted her then fed her some of his food and gave her some juice. 

"I missed you, Hedwig." He told her, "I'm glad you're back, and thank you for making a great delivery." Hedwig was clearly tired but swelled with pride. "Now when you go back to the Owlery to rest don't take anything from redheads or very loud brown-haired girls okay?" Hedwig nodded as Lucius' owl picked her up in its claws and took to the air. "Sleep well, Hedwig!" 

Hedwig hooted and let herself be carried off. 

"My 'Arty is going off on a mission today with _Maman_ 's owl." Ares said bouncing a bit." 

"Oh, where are they going?" Harry wondered. 

"To the Lady of House!" Ares said brightly. " _Maman_ 's family is from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. They are a very respected family and I'm informing the Lady of House. Her husband Lord Black died the year before I was born and the family doesn't haven't a Lord right now so I'm telling the Lady that we are betrothed. That's my duty." 

"Am I supposed to contact her too?" Harry asked worriedly. 

"I don't think so." Ares said and then asked his parents. 

"I have contacted Lady Black on your half, Harry." Narcissa informed, with a gentle smile. "I'm just explaining the situation. Lucius will help you construct a letter to her tonight."

"Okay." Harry said nodding seriously. "She will let me marry Ares won't she?" 

Narcissa chuckled they were so deadset on getting married. She wondered if she should have them tested to see if they were soul mates because her little Ares had never taken to anyone as much as he'd taken to Harry or as quickly. She watched how they interacted and right now it might seem childish and cute but as she looked she imagined them older and acting like this. If she imagined it she saw Harry catering to Ares' every whim while the two stared at each other with lovestruck looks on their faces. They would be a perfect couple. Narcissa Black Malfoy decided then and there that she would do anything to ensure that they stay together forever.

* * *

**Thirteen years later**

Harry rolled over in bed to see Ares still sleeping. To him, Ares looked even more beautiful today than when they had first met. 

Ares was still feminine-looking, still soft and delicate. He looked younger than 18 more like just turning 13. He still had his grey eyes that were always alight with happiness and joy. He was still hyper and excitable not much had changed there. His black hair was down right now and fell to his waist in a sheet of curls. His skin was pale but not in a sickly way. 

Harry smiled and drew the boy into his arms holding him close and kissing his soft lips. He loved everything about his Ares and had since he'd first laid eyes on him. 

Harry himself had grown and changed over the years. He was now standing at 5'9". His eyes were just a vibrant green as ever only more so now that he had had his eyes fixed so long ago they now shone Killing Curse green. His black hair was still kept short and was still as messy and wild as ever. He'd put on some muscle over the years mainly due to playing Quidditch back in school but he'd kept working out and keeping up with his other training so he kept in good shape. His skin was sunkissed and his scar was gone.

Ares blinked his grey-eyes up at his husband. 

"Morning, Ares." Harry said back with a smile as his hand slid under the sheets that were covering them and to Ares' fully erect penis. While the rest of Ares might be small and delicate his penis was not. Ares like Harry himself was very well-endowed. Harry flashed his husband a wicked grin. "Looks like last night didn't wear you out enough." 

Ares smiled brightly and rolled Harry on top of him he could feel Harry's morning wood as well and he wanted inside of him.

After their morning activities, they went downstairs to breakfast. Harry was wearing nothing more than a pair of sweats. Ares on the other hand was wearing a pale-blue mini skirt and a matching sleeveless shirt. They sat down and the house-elf Dobby brought them their breakfast. They ate and read their papers and mail. 

"I've made another million Galleons." Ares said boredly as he looked over his stock reports. 

"As have I." Harry hummed in agreement. "I think I'll donate new beds to the magical orphanage this time." 

"I heard that space there is getting limited." Ares informed. "Let's donate two new floors." 

"A wonderful and perfect idea." Harry said nodding he leaned over and kissed Ares' lips. "You're so thoughtful, love."

Ares smiled back at him. 

Once breakfast was finished, mail was answered, and missives sent off they were free to go about their day. They'd been married a year now and Ares was very upset that he wasn't with child yet. He knew that he wasn't the only one. His _Maman_ was pressuring him to get with child as soon as possible. Ares didn't know why all the pressure was on him though Draco was the eldest and was engaged to get married. He and Astoria were talking dates. 

Ares had a Healer appointment that morning to see if something was wrong with him. He knew he carried the gene that allowed him to carry a child like a woman did and he and Harry certainly had a lot of unprotected sex so why wasn't he with child? 

"Are you going out?" Harry asked when he noticed that she was heading for the floo. "Absolutely not!" Ares let him guide her to the settee and sit her down. "No, Ares, my dearest love, whoever it is you're going to see can come here. You haven't been looking to well lately and I know that _Maman_ is somehow responsible for it though I don't know how. I don't want you leaving until you're feeling better okay?"

"Call the Healer then." Ares sighed as he brushed his braid over his shoulder. "I have an appointment today." 

Harry looked startled and worried but quickly did as told and then returned to his love and held him. 

Harry's mind was racing. He hadn't known that they were trying to pregnant. He hadn't realized exactly what Narcissa had wanted Ares to do. He was holding the crying Ares two hours later. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Astoria were there. Draco was holding Ares just like he was arms wrapped around him protectively. Astoria was on her knees in front of them holding Ares' hands in his own. He found himself glaring at the woman he'd long began to see as a mother. 

Narcissa was berating Ares loudly and tearing him down. 

"It's not Ares' job to produce the Malfoy Heir!" Draco finally snapped. "It's mine!"

"Or rather it's mine." Astoria stated. "and I will do it when I'm good and ready." 

"Exactly." Draco nodded. "A baby doesn't fit into our lives right now, Mother. You shouldn't be putting the responsibility on Ares!" 

"It is Ares' job to provide an Heir for both the Potter and Black families!" Narcissa snapped. 

"GO HOME!" Everyone looked at Harry who was standing up his eyes glowing with restrained magic. His magic was almost shimmering over his skin. In a much calmer and deadlier voice he spoke to Narcissa. "Go home, Narcissa. I ban you from seeing Ares anymore. You can write us off and disown us if you must but you will not be allowed around Ares anymore. He miscarried because of the stress that you've been putting him under. " Harry flicked his wrists and letters flew to land on the floor a very good-sized mountain of them. Several years' worth. The stack was to Harry's stomach. "Ares finally let me read these. You've been pushing him against his will since he turned fifteen. You wanted us to marry two years early. You wanted us to have sex. You pressured and forced every aspect of Ares' life and I will not have it anymore. Get out! The rest of you can stay if you behave." 

Narcissa was scandalized when she was forced through the floo and landed ungracefully in her own drawing-room. She tried to go back through but got burnt. 

Harry sat down and hugged his husband again he still didn't know how to take the news that Ares had been reluctant to continue their engagement after he'd turned 13. Or the information that Ares hadn't wanted to go through with the wedding. He held the love of his life and wondered what else Ares was hiding from him. 

"I apologize." Lucius said softly. "I swear to both of you that I didn't know ......" 

"Does it matter?" Ares finally spoke. "Ever since Harry and I met we've been nothing but Chess pieces to you. Your entire goal was to get us married and bonded." 

"That isn't true." Lucius said scandalized he couldn't believe what his son saying mostly because it hit a little to close to home. He sighed. "In the beginning, it was like that yes. I wanted to keep out of Dumbledore's control. I thought he would prove useful and you were something he wanted. I used you both I will admit it. I am not proud of my actions. I came to realize though that you are human beings and not Chess Pieces as you put it. I love both of you very much and had I known how you were really feeling I would not have allowed this. I would have let the betrothal end. I'm sorry that it ended like this. Neither of you will be disowned I will see to that. I love you both." 

With that Lucius flooed away. 

Harry let Ares go off with Draco maybe if they had some time alone Draco could get to the bottom of this. 

Astoria watched the siblings leave the room then looked at the clearly distraught, confused, and hurt Harry. She made up her mind. 

"Harry, we need to talk."


End file.
